


don't go

by EtherealAkaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's sad and Bokuto just wants to help, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Canon Universe, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They love each other, Why Did I Write This?, akaashi is a pretty crier, akaashi keiji is just so good, bokuaka are my source of happiness, bokuto is obsessed with him, bokuto is such a good shoulder to cry on, i can see why, i love akaashi, my sadistic desires have resurfaced, so much, sometimes i just wanna see akaashi cry bc i know itll look beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealAkaashi/pseuds/EtherealAkaashi
Summary: Akaashi becomes all too aware of the seperation that he and Bokuto are going to go through after graduation.





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka is so good. so so good.

 

 

 

 

Akaashi Keiji had officially been absent for too long. He'd been gone from practice for a _week_ now and Bokuto wasn't adapting at all. He was quite literally losing it — fidgeting and completely distracted during practice. Today was a good day. The sun was up and the birds were chirping but Bokuto wasn't happy. He wanted one thing and it was Akaashi. Is that so much to ask for? Why could he not be around his favourite person during a time where they are _so_ close to making nationals. Bokuto began to wonder again and again — why was Akaashi still gone? Was there something wrong? Bokuto had stayed ever so obedient towards him for the past week he had been gone. Although, it was beginning to feel different. Why was Akaashi still absent? And why did Bokuto care so much?

 

 

 

 

 

"Please pay attention", he was scolded. He wanted to know it was Akaashi who'd scolded him... but it wasn't. Bokuto turned to see his coaches disapproving glance. "Please. I know you're not you without Akaashi, but it's really important for you to focus. This is your last year and nationals are right around the corner", the coach pleaded.

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto couldn't help but feel more hopeless than he did before. He nodded, but everyone had noticed already. Konoha sighed and turned to the rest of the team whispering, "he's in emo mode, you know the drill" — and before Bokuto knew it, his team members began to cheer him on and proclaim hollow nothings in his ear about how great he was. But it didn't feel like before. There was no escaping his emo, until... "Bokuto-san", a voice murmured. Almost like an echo.

 

 

 

 

 

There, he saw Washio staring at him with a grin. A grin so wide, he could let out a laugh. "Akaashi?", Bokuto called. Washio handed him the phone as the rest of the team _boo'd_ him for using that technique.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, Bokuto-san?", he heard Akaashi reply, but with a slight groan.

 

 

 

 

 

"I really miss you, Akaashi. Come back soon, okay?", Bokuto whined.

 

 

 

 

 

"Of course, but do well in practice and then you can come visit me", he replied.

 

 

 

 

 

"Really? Are you sure?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Bokuto-san, just please do well during practice. For me", and with that. Bokuto was restored. He was back. Hitting spikes like he usually would, screaming about how he was the best and finally returning the smile that they had all been missing from the beginning of practice.

 

 

 

 

 

It all really went by too fast. Before he knew it, he was running towards Akaashi's home. He was panting and out of breath but nothing stopped him. The aching of his legs began to take a toll on him and decided it was better to walk. All he wanted was to see Akaashi happy but within a distance where he could  _watch_.

 

 

 

 

 

That is, until Bokuto had knocked on his door to hear the creak of the door open towards Akaashi... who didn't look like himself. His eyes were dark, dull and he wasn't smiling. Bokuto didn't get a simple greeting, just Akaashi's hand in his, dragging him in. "Akaashi?", he simply asked, with a hint of worry.

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi took no time to change his features, replacing it with a tired smile. Eyes creasing and giving a simple push towards Bokuto. "Yes, Bokuto-san", he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

_Why is he being so weird?_ , Bokuto thought. "Why have you been away?", he asked.

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi's sighed and looked down, finding no energy to answer Bokuto. The room became silent and Akaashi continued to stare at his floor, exhausted. It was silent; monotone.

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi, please. I want to know what's wrong", Bokuto said. It felt unnatural. Extremely. For him to be the one comforting Akaashi, when he was the one who was always being comforted. For once, he was the one having to comfort Akaashi. It felt new and fresh — but he didn't like seeing Akaashi so tired. So _exhausted_. Akaashi wouldn't open up. He wouldn't listen to Bokuto's pleads. After all, this was all new to him. Comforting, encouraging and... everything Akaashi had ever done for him that he'd never bothered to do back.

 

 

 

 

 

It hit him. Realisation hit him hard, thinking of all the times he exploited Akaashi for his help and care but never giving back to him.

 

 

 

 

 

When Akaashi grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, Bokuto didn't know how to react.

 

 

 

 

 

"Koutarou", his voice broke. Akaashi had locked himself in his house for an _entire week,_ alone. Had he been like this for the entire time he's been gone?

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto responded by holding him tightly to his chest. He stroked his hair, trying to restore the dorky, adorable Akaashi he'd talked to weeks ago. Although he knew he'd always have Akaashi — this was just a dilemma, a situation he wanted to help him solve. Bokuto wanted to help so badly, but how? He was desperate. Bokuto looked down at Akaashi as he felt his volleyball jacket dampen.

 

 

 

 

 

He hid his face from Bokuto, pulling tightly on his jacket so that he wouldn't have to see. Akaashi was never a mess. He was always kept together and that's why he found it so hard to loosen his image in front of one of his closest friends.

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi was crying. He was crying and Bokuto didn't know why. He sighed and caressed Akaashi's hair with his left hand, waiting for him to calm down. Akaashi, however, did not calm down and let out more choked sobs while tugging on Bokuto's jacket.

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi, you can't keep everything from me. I'm here to make you feel better, I promise. So please tell me what's wrong", Bokuto pleaded. "Please?", he asked, once again.

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi replied by tightening the hug and hiding his face in Bokuto's jacket. "I-I'm just being stupid", he stuttered.

 

 

 

 

 

Again, it had gone silent. Bokuto was shocked to see him act this way. Akaashi picked himself up and looked Bokuto in the eye.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's dumb but it's all that's been on my mind lately", Akaashi began. "I've been thinking too much about the future and it's terrifying me. I kept thinking about what it was going to be like when you're gone. How _lonely_ I'm going to be. It's you. You're literally the biggest dumbass I've ever met and you drive me insane half the time, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll miss you the most. I'd do anything to have you stay with me... but you're leaving", he sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi, I'm never going to leave you"

 

 

 

 

 

"It's not like you have much of a choice. You're graduating, aren't you? God, why'd I have to care about someone as stupid as you?", he quietly laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto faced Keiji and wiped the tears from his cheeks, smiling. He didn't like to imagine what his life would be like after he graduated because that would be a life without enough of Akaashi in it.

 

 

 

 

 

"You know, I'm having a really hard time trying to ignore the fact that you called me a dumbass but it's _you_. And no matter what, Akaashi, I will always be here for you"

 

 

 

 

 

"It's a shame that I love an idiot like you so much", Akaashi sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto wanted to squeal (but he didn't wanna ruin the moment). Here's what's going on in his head: _he said he_ _ **loved**_ _me. Oh my god, he said he_ _ **loved**_ _me. He used the L word and it wasn't loser for once._

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you too", he answered. He genuinely meant it when he said to Akaashi that he loved him.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't want you to leave", Akaashi said while wiping his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

At this point, Bokuto didn't really know what to say. _God, you idiot. Think of a compromise._ And yes, he did think of a compromise. A crazy one.

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi, when are your parents ever home?", he asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Rarely"

 

 

 

 

 

"Do they pay you?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, of course"

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto grimaced, and Akaashi was _afraid._

 

 

 

 

 

"Move in with me", he said with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

"Move in... Where?", confusion was evident in his voice. He wondered if Bokuto actually uttered those words. Did he really just ask him to move in? Was he dreaming?

 

 

 

 

 

"During university, I'll have my own apartment. I guess I really would get lonely without you. But even if you are short on money, I can still provide for you. Besides, you always go on and on about how I'd die if I didn't have you by my side every moment of my life. So let's make that official. Would you move in with me?", Bokuto asked.

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi was overjoyed. His smile widened and nothing else made him happier. He carefully brushed his hand against Bokuto's rough hair. Softly, quieter than a whisper, Akaashi replied,

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

 

 

 

He then grabbed Bokuto's face, connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, i got impatient at the end. and i still,, haven't edited it, i am so so annoying
> 
> \- Jull


End file.
